Un pequeño inconveniente
by TC-Weasley
Summary: "Oh, Han no es ningún hombre misterioso. Lo que ves es lo que obtienes. Su pasado es un misterio, eso sí. Él nunca ha contado mucho y dudo que alguna vez lo haga" - Leia Organa.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

Leia entró en su habitación dando un portazo, intentando controlar su respiración y recuperar la calma que alguien de su posición debía mostrar. No había tenido un buen día, todos parecían relajados ante la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte semanas antes. Solo ella parecía recordar que tanto el Imperio como Darth Vader seguían ahí fuera. Claro que solo ella había sido torturada. Se coló entre las sábanas de su cama sin molestarse en probar bocado o desvestirse. Estaba demasiado cabreada para hacer algo más que pensar.

Se había pasado mañana y tarde dando órdenes a unos y otros, y cada vez que pasaba por delante de los rebeldes todos evitaban por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos. Para rematar el día, por supuesto, Han Solo había tenido que entrometerse en sus decisiones. El resultado: Ambos peleando a gritos frente a media Alianza.

‒ _...Yo solo digo que no hace falta ir gritando a todo el mundo, su Alteza. ¿Era así como trataba a su gente en Alderaan?_

 _Eso había sido un golpe bajo incluso para alguien como él. Mencionar su recién destruido hogar...Pero Leia no iba a dejar que sus palabras le afectasen._

‒ _¿Y qué sabe usted de cómo debe tratarse a la gente, Capitán?¿Acaso ha tenido alguna vez a alguien, aparte de un Wookie que le debe la vida y no tiene otra opción más que seguirle? Háganos un favor y vuelva a su casa._

Y así había dado media vuelta, dejando a Han con una expresión que no se iba a molestar en descifrar en el rostro. ¿Qué se creía? Ni siquiera era parte oficial de la Rebelión. Y ya había sido recompensado por el rescate que él y Luke llevaron a cabo. ¿Por qué seguía allí?

 _Estúpido mercenario, idiota, insensible. ¿Dónde está su educación? Siempre tiene que molestarme. Solo su presencia ya me molesta. Y pensar que hubo días en los que consideraba ser su amiga...¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Alderaan? Sabe de sobra que todavía me siento culpable. No pienso dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Espero que tome en serio mi consejo y vuelva a su planeta. No me importa. Que coja su desastrosa nave y vaya a reunirse con su familia, si es que no le han desheredado todavía..._

…

El incesante ruido de pasos, golpes y gente hablando en una lengua desconocida hizo que la princesa despertase sobresaltada y desorientada. La luz solar penetraba en la habitación con demasiada fuerza. Estaba tumbada sobre una superficie fría que para nada recordaba a la calidez de la cama en la que se había dormido. Fue entonces cuando recordó que su habitación no tenía ventanas. Se incorporó, frotando sus ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz, y miró alrededor para encontrar lo que parecía ser el interior de una vieja fábrica de telas. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, sobre una de aquellas telas, con un horrible dolor de cuello. Como si hubiera dormido allí toda la noche.

 _¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

Todavía llevaba puesto su blanco uniforme del día anterior, aunque ahora más sucio que como lo recordaba. Rápidamente se puso en pie para inspeccionar el lugar.

 _Desarmada y sin saber dónde estoy. Esto no pinta nada bien_. _Al menos aún tengo mi identificación._

La sala estaba totalmente vacía. De hecho, parecía abandonada. Una gran puerta de madera adornaba el fondo de la misma. Leia se acercó sigilosamente, esquivando viejas herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, y la empujó con cuidado. Al otro lado, apareció una estrecha calle comercial. Diferentes puestos y seres se arremolinaban, impidiendo el paso a los que intentaban cruzar a la siguiente calle. Hacía más calor del que recordaba. Eso no podía ser Hoth. No había hielo por ninguna parte. Y la base rebelde se había instalado allí precisamente porque era un planeta casi deshabitado.

Insegura, debatió unos segundos si salir o no. Debía encontrar un transporte o una forma de comunicarse con la base para que alguien fuese a por ella. No había caso en preguntarse qué hacia allí o cómo había llegado. Tenía que volver.

Ya en la calle, observó con detenimiento a las personas que iban y venían. La mayoría de ellas estaban concentradas en sus compras.

Una mujer de mediana edad con expresión amable pasó por al lado de Leia y ella aprovechó la oportunidad.

‒Disculpe...‒dijo, cautelosa.

La mujer paró, mirando a la princesa de arriba a abajo pero sin pronunciar palabra. _¿Me habrá reconocido?_

‒¿Podría...Podría decirme dónde estoy?‒preguntó, avergonzada por lo absurdo de la situación. Cuando la mujer no respondió, añadió‒¿Habla usted _básico_?

Esta la miró como si estuviese loca y siguió caminando. Leia suspiró.

 _No, supongo que no lo habla..._

Se acercó a uno de los puestos e intentó preguntarle a uno de los ocupados mercaderes. Cuando por fin captó la atención de uno de ellos, este la miró, al igual que la mujer, como si estuviese loca. Pero esta vez porque sí la habían entendido.

‒¿Te has perdido, monada?‒dijo el hombre, que probablemente tomó a Leia por una simple adolescente que había escapado de su casa.

‒Uhm...Si, supongo que sí.

‒No estás lejos de la capital. Sigue por allí‒le indicó con la mano una de las callejuelas que conectaban con la comercial.

 _¿La capital?_

‒¿Puede decirme el nombre del planeta?‒preguntó, evitando los empujones de la gente que intentaba hacerse paso hasta la tienda.

‒Ah, ya veo, alguien ha bebido demasiado esta noche, ¿eh?‒el hombre rió y volvió al trabajo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

 _Genial. Si no sé ni dónde estoy, ¿cómo van a venir a por mí?_

Resignada, siguió caminando calle arriba, en dirección a "la capital". Todos a su alrededor hablaban en un idioma que ella desconocía. Solo de vez en cuando escuchaba a alguien hablando en básico. Dispuesta a que no la tomasen por loca más veces, decidió no preguntar hasta que encontrase a alguien más serio. Sin embargo, mientras andaba, uno de los carteles expuestos en una de las callejuelas captó totalmente su atención. En él se leía:

" _Celebración del nuevo año: Gran fiesta en nuestro pub._

 _Comienza otro año del 19 ABY con nuestras mágicas bebidas_

 _y deliciosa compañía."_

El cartel parecía tener unas cuantas semanas de antigüedad, visto el estado en el que se encontraba. Pero algo no estaba bien. Leia juraría que el día anterior, en la base rebelde, se encontraban en el año 0. ¿Cómo era posible que ese cartel rezase la llegada de uno del 19? Ese era el año en que ella misma había nacido. Definitivamente, algo no iba para nada bien. Más confundida que antes y con un mal presentimiento, continuó caminando.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía. No tenía ni idea de qué pinta tendría la capital o de cómo sabría que había llegado a ella. Un grupo de hombres apoyados en la puerta de un bar se giró para mirarla cuando pasó por delante de ellos. _Descarados._

Leia aceleró el paso apretando los puños contra sus costados mientras escuchaba a los hombres reír e intercambiar palabras en su idioma. _Ojalá tuviera mi bláster._ _Entonces yo también me reiría._

Llegó a lo que parecía ser una de las calles más transitadas y eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Eso debía ser la capital. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar un medio para comunicarse con la base.

La cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba no podía compararse a la que había visto hasta ahora. Apenas podía dar un paso sin tropezar con alguien. Intentando seguir el ritmo de los transeúntes, se concentró en mirar las diferentes tiendas en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarla.

De repente, sintió un tirón en uno de sus bolsillos y algo que la empujó con fuerza hasta hacerla chocar con un viejo droide que empezó a soltar improperios en su lengua. Incorporándose con agilidad, buscó al culpable entre la muchedumbre. No le costó demasiado identificar una pequeña sombra que se alejaba corriendo con su identificación en la mano. _Oh, mierda_.

‒¡Eh, tú!‒gritó‒¡Vuelve aquí!

La princesa echó a correr detrás del pequeño ladrón, chocándose y disculpándose con todo el que se metía en su camino. Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que el calor empezaba a sofocarla. Pero pronto se hizo evidente que el ladrón conocía mejor aquel lugar que ella. Desapareció en lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida y, cuando Leia se aproximó, ya no estaba allí y ella se encontraba mirando a una enorme valla de madera.

‒¡Mierda!¡Ni siquiera llevaba dinero!‒gritó con rabia a la nada, mientras daba una patada a la valla.

Cabreada y acalorada, se dejó caer hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Se quitó el chaleco del uniforme rebelde que llevaba y lo tiró a un lado. _Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?¿qué puede ir peor?_

 _..._

Debía llevar más de una hora allí sentada, pensando en qué demonios hacer, cuando tres hombres aparecieron por un lado del callejón. Indiferente al principio, no les prestó atención hasta que se colocaron a un metro de ella. Reconoció al más alto y moreno como uno de los que se habían reído de ella en la entrada de aquel bar. Le preguntaron algo y Leia se levantó, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la distancia.

‒No hablo vuestro idioma‒dijo con seguridad.

Se miraron entre ellos y el moreno dio un paso hacia ella. Leia se pegó a la valla cuanto pudo y extendió el brazo.

‒No te acerques‒el hombre sonrió de lado.

‒Tranquila, encanto, podemos ayudarte‒dijo, mientras los otros dos se mantenían fijos en su sitio.

‒No necesito vuestra ayuda‒afirmó con autoridad.

‒¿Estás segura?‒el hombre se acercó todavía más a ella.

Entonces Leia recordó las palabras que su padre, Bail Organa, le había dicho un ya lejano día en Alderaan: _Una mujer desarmada siempre es más poderosa que un hombre desarmado_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su rodilla para golpear con fuerza al hombre en la entrepierna y lo empujó contra la valla. _Gracias, papá_. Echó a correr antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar al grito de dolor de su compañero.

De vuelta en la avenida principal, siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo segura de que no la seguían. Entró a un discreto pero concurrido pub e intentó entrar a uno de los baños sin que la vieran. No quería buscarse un lío por usar las instalaciones sin consumir. Cambió su peinado y se quitó la camisa del uniforme, quedando solo con una simple camiseta de manga corta blanca. A la salida del baño, divisó una puerta trasera en el local y decidió usarla para evitar problemas. Daba a otro pequeño callejón que ya estaba ocupado por alguien. Una mujer que no parecía mucho más mayor que ella estaba gritando a otra persona. Un niño que, al parecer, había tirado al suelo todos los cubos de basura del local e intentaba llevarse algo de ellos.

Leia reconoció la espalda del chico como la del ladrón de su identificación. Decidió que de eso sí podía hacerse cargo.

La joven forcejeaba con el niño cuando ella se acercó. Ambos la miraron pero Leia solo cogió al niño por el brazo, sin mirarlo, mientras se dirigía a la mujer.

‒Está bien‒dijo‒. Deja de gritarle o llamarás la atención de todos. Yo me encargo de este ladrón.

No le hacía falta hablar la misma lengua para saber que aquella desconocida no se conformaba con deshacerse del niño.

‒Oye, no te entiendo, pero me voy a llevar al chico, ¿vale? Ya no te dará más problemas‒dijo.

Agarrando con fuerza el brazo del pequeño, que soltó lo que tenía entre manos a regañadientes, echó a andar a paso ligero mientras escuchaba como la mujer recogía los cubos y farfullaba con resentimiento.

Al llegar a la esquina, el chico se revolvió intentando zafarse de su agarre. Leia lo soltó pero lo mantuvo acorralado contra la pared.

‒De acuerdo, pequeño diablo, ahora vas a...

Pero la princesa se quedó sin habla cuando miró al niño a la cara por primera vez. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

 _Demasiado familiar. ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos?_

Recorrió sus facciones mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Al detenerse en su barbilla, lo supo. No había cicatriz. Pero sus ojos, su nariz, sus cejas...todo en ese niño era extrañamente parecido a Han Solo.

No debía tener más de 8 años. ¿Podría ser aquel niño un familiar de Han? ¿Su hijo? Pero si así era, ¿por qué estaba solo en este planeta desconocido?

‒¿Dónde estoy?‒preguntó.

El niño frunció el ceño confundido.

‒¿Me entiendes?‒dijo, de nuevo‒¿Hablas básico?

‒Claro que lo hablo‒contestó con arrogancia infantil.

 _Incluso en eso se parece a Han_.

‒Entonces contéstame.

‒¿Estás drogada?‒preguntó el niño, mirándola a los ojos en busca de la respuesta.

‒¡No! ¡Solo quiero saber en qué maldito planeta estoy!‒exclamó zarandeando al niño, perdiendo la paciencia.

‒¿Qué me das a cambio si te lo digo?‒dijo él de repente.

‒¿Cómo?

‒Quiero algo a cambio.

‒Oye, mira, me has robado la identificación, y siento decirte que eso es lo único valioso que llevaba encima...

‒¿Crees que soy tonto?‒la interrumpió‒¿Vas así vestida pero no tienes dinero?

Leia miró al niño de arriba a abajo. Iba hecho un desastre. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de que le faltaba un zapato. Además sus pantalones le quedaban cortos y su camiseta estaba rota por un lado.

Suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando recobrar la calma.

‒No tengo nada aquí‒admitió‒. Pero quizá si me ayudas, pueda recompensarte más tarde.

El niño pareció meditarlo unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

‒Estás en Corellia. 19 ABY.

Le estaba mintiendo. Era el año 0. El chico mentía. No podía estar en el 19 ABY. ¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Viajar a otro planeta y además en el tiempo? Debía estar volviéndose loca. Se sintió mareada y exhausta. Se apoyó contra la pared para evitar desmayarse. Escuchaba el murmullo de la gente al pasar.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí._

 _Tengo que salir de aquí._

‒Eh‒Leia sintió unos dedos dando golpecitos en su brazo‒¿te vas a morir?

Enfocó la vista en el niño que seguía ahí de pie mirándola e intentó recomponerse. Seguramente esperaba una recompensa por decirle dónde estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?¿Cómo se viajaba en el tiempo?¿Qué había hecho?

El calor seguía haciéndose más insoportable y ella empezaba a echar mucho de menos el agua y el frío de Hoth. Incapaz de pensar en nada más, volvió su atención al pequeño.

‒¿Cuántos años tienes?‒le preguntó.

Vio inseguridad en su rostro antes de responder.

‒No te importa‒dijo el niño, cruzándose de brazos.

 _Esto es más difícil de lo que creía..._

‒Vale, supongo que no. Dime al menos cómo te llamas‒Al ver que no respondía, continuó‒. Yo soy Leia‒y extendió su mano hacia delante.

Él la miró y luego miró a su mano, pero no se movió.

‒Ya lo sé. Tengo tu identificación.

Leia volvió a suspirar.

‒De acuerdo‒dijo‒. Entonces te llamaré Han.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alejó de ella, tropezando sobre sus propios pies. La princesa lo miró con curiosidad.

 _¿Está asustado?_

 _19 ABY..._

 _Un momento. ¿Podrá ser que...?_

 _Oh dios mío._

 _Este niño no es familia de Han Solo._

 _Este niño es Han Solo._

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

‒¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Eres una espía?¿Quién te ha contratado?‒preguntó el niño a la defensiva, alejándose más de ella.

‒¿Qué? No, no‒dijo, mirando hacia los lados para ver si alguien les estaba escuchando‒. Oye, cálmate, yo solo...‒Leia guardó silencio sin saber qué más decir.

 _No puedo decirle que soy del futuro y que conozco a su yo adulto. No me creería. Dios, incluso yo no me lo creo. Es de locos._

‒Solo he dicho Han porque me has recordado a alguien, no pensaba que ese fuera tu nombre real‒contestó, intentando sonar segura y sincera.

La miró con desconfianza y después relajó un poco su postura.

‒Ya, bueno...‒metió la mano en uno de sus pequeños bolsillos y sacó algo de ellos‒. Toma, supongo que no me vale para nada‒le tendió su identificación‒. Bueno, adiós.

Antes de que diera un paso, Leia le agarró del hombro.

‒Espera.

Era extraño ser más alta que Han, pero era un niño al fin y al cabo. Él la miró curioso y molesto al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?¿Cómo podía un niño ayudarla?

 _Pero es la única persona que conozco..._

Sin darle tiempo para hablar, volvió a soltarse de su agarre y se colocó mejor la camisa.

‒¡Tengo cosas que hacer!‒dijo, enfurruñado, pero no se movió del sitio.

‒Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Como robarle a otra persona?‒contestó ella, de forma acusadora.

‒Bueno‒se encogió de hombros‒, cada uno hace lo que quiere.

‒¿No te han enseñado tus padres que robar está mal?

‒¿Qué padres?‒la interrumpió.

La princesa se quedó callada, mirándolo seriamente. ¿Qué clase de padres dejaban a su hijo robando en las calles? No debía haber dicho eso. Sus ropas, su desconfiada forma de ser...Era evidente que Han era huérfano. Recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior en la base. " _¿Acaso ha tenido alguna vez a alguien...?"._ Demonios, eso no había estado nada bien. ¿Pero cómo iba ella a saberlo?Han nunca había mencionado nada. Y ahora empezaba a entender por qué.

Su boca estaba seca y empezó a sentirse más mareada que antes. Se sentía agotada y no había pasado ni medio día en aquel planeta. El niño se cansó de esperar y echó a andar calle arriba.

‒¡Oye!‒Leia fue detrás, intentando alcanzarlo, pero tropezó debido al cansancio y la gente, y cayó al suelo.

Los demás continuaban con sus compras y parecían ajenos a los problemas de la chica. Mientras apoyaba las manos para incorporarse y maldecía a su suerte, una pequeña cantimplora metálica apareció a la altura de sus ojos. Han miraba a la gente pasar, sin hacer contacto visual con ella, pero le estaba ofreciendo su agua. _No es tan duro como parece..._

Se levantó y dio un pequeño trago del recipiente, agradecida, con cuidado de dejar suficiente cantidad. Quién sabe cuándo podría aquel niño necesitarla. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Han le hizo señas para que se lo bebiera todo.

‒Puedo conseguir más‒dijo simplemente.

‒¿Dónde?‒preguntó, curiosa, devolviéndole la cantimplora.

Tras engancharla en su cinturón, el pequeño Solo empezó a caminar a un paso más tranquilo y Leia lo tomó como una invitación para seguirlo, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Su blanca vestimenta estaba ahora más sucia que nunca, pero a la gente no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Su aspecto no parecía muy diferente al de Han en esos momentos.

‒¿Dónde está tu otro zapato?‒le preguntó mientras caminaban, intentando sonar amable. Nunca había sido demasiado experta en relacionarse con niños.

‒Lo perdí huyendo de una chica.

La princesa sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, pero no dijo nada más. Poco a poco, iban dejando atrás las estrechas calles aglomeradas y notó que llegaban a una zona de llanura.

Han parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Parecía saber siempre a dónde iba. Le recordaba muchísimo al que ella conocía. Se preguntó que pensaría este niño de algo tan grande como la Rebelión o el Imperio. Nada de eso había llegado todavía al mundo en el que estaban. Se preguntó si, tal vez, en esos momentos, en otro planeta, su verdadera madre estaría embarazada. O si incluso ya habría dado a luz. ¿Era posible estar allí con 19 años y a la vez recién nacida?

Se dio cuenta de que Han había parado de andar y la observaba en silencio. Ella miró a la gran nave que se encontraba aparcada frente a ellos. Era un poco más grande que el Halcón y no parecía tan vieja. Varios niños entraban y salían de ella, cargando piezas y herramientas.

‒¿Qué es eso?‒preguntó.

‒Una nave, mujer, ¿no lo ves?

 _Descarado._

‒Me refiero a‒se inclinó y golpeó con su dedo índice en la frente del chico‒de quién es, cerebro láser.

Han se pasó las manos por donde ella lo había tocado y le sacó la lengua, mofándose.

‒Es la _Suerte del Comerciante_ , la nave de Shrike‒al ver la cara de confusión de Leia, añadió‒. Shrike es el tío para el que trabajo...trabajamos.

‒¿Y es alguien de fiar?‒le preguntó.

‒No mucho.

 _Ya veo...Así que por esto Solo sabe tanto de naves. Se crió en una._

‒Vamos.

Han tiró de su muñeca para que lo siguiera hasta el interior. Los demás niños lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ninguno parecía realmente cercano a él. La princesa se preguntó si tendría algún amigo allí. _Ningún niño se merece esta clase de infancia..._ Aun así, Han no parecía infeliz. Y no había crecido para ser un mal hombre. _Al menos no lo es cuando no abre la boca sin pensar..._

Casi a la entrada de la nave, se encontraron con un Wookie. Estúpidamente, Leia pensó si ese Wookie sería Chewbacca. Poco después se dio cuenta de que su pelaje era mucho más claro y no era tan alto como Chewie. Aun así, seguía siendo más alto que ella. El Wookie rugió algo en dirección de Han y él negó con la cabeza.

‒No lo he visto‒dijo. Después se giró para señalarla‒. Esta es Leia. No le digas a Shrike que he vuelto.

El Wookie volvió a decir algo y asintió.

‒Gracias, Dewlanna.

El niño siguió su camino con Leia pisándole los talones. Se preguntaba si ese tal Shrike la echaría de allí si la veía. O si solo con su presencia allí ya estaba metiendo al pequeño en líos. Se preguntaba si ese hombre era violento con los niños. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No podía imaginar a alguien pegando a ese indefenso Han Solo. Se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose protectora de su "nuevo" amigo.

Llegaron a una discreta cabina que la princesa reconoció como la cocina de la nave.

‒Normalmente solo Dewlanna está aquí. Pero a veces me deja entrar a coger algo‒dijo, mientras se inclinaba para coger un trozo de porción de algo que Leia desconocía‒. Le caigo bien a esa Wookie. La gente suele sorprenderse al verla‒le ofreció un trozo de comida pero ella lo rechazó‒. Tú no lo has hecho.

‒Eres un niño muy observador‒apuntó ella y Han se encogió de hombros.

‒¿Es que conoces a más Wookies?

‒Tengo un amigo.

‒¿Hablas shyriiwook?‒Leia negó con la cabeza‒¿Y cómo te comunicas con tu amigo?

‒Tengo un droide que lo habla.

Decidió no mencionar nada sobre el mejor amigo de Chewbacca, ese que a veces también ejercía de traductor para ella y al que, irónicamente, tenía delante con aspecto infantil. Han rellenó su cantimplora de agua y cogió otra muy parecida para ella. Al entregársela se quedó mirándola un momento y después chasqueó los dedos.

‒Espera aquí‒dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

Leia miró a su alrededor, incómoda. Mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a volver al tiempo y planeta que le correspondía, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. _Los Jedi. Estoy en la época de los Jedi. Quizá ellos puedan ayudarme...¿Habrá Jedi en esta parte de Corellia?_

Han apareció cargando una camisa gris y unos pantalones negros demasiado grandes para ser suyos. Le dijo que la siguiera y la llevó hacia otra cabina. Había cuatro camas y todas estaban hechas un completo desastre. La princesa supuso que allí era donde dormían algunos de los niños, tal vez incluso Han. Cogió la ropa que él le había conseguido sin hacer preguntas. Desabrochó un botón de su pantalón y paró al darse cuenta de que el niño seguía allí. Carraspeó y alzó una ceja, mirándolo.

‒Ah, sí‒Han se sonrojó y dio la vuelta‒, esperaré fuera.

Cerró la compuerta de la cabina para darle intimidad. Leia sonrió.

 _Han Solo sonrojándose...Definitivamente lo prefiero así._

Ambas prendas le quedaban un poco grandes, pero al menos estaban limpias y se sintió mucho mejor al deshacerse del sucio uniforme que llevaba. Se tomó su tiempo para observar la habitación pero no encontró nada que insinuase que Han dormía allí. _¿Y su ropa y sus cosas?¿Es que no tiene nada?_

Al reencontrarse con él, una vez fuera, se quedó mirándola en silencio.

‒¿Qué?‒dijo ella.

‒Nada‒contestó él, rápidamente.

Pero el sonrojo no había desaparecido todavía de su rostro cuando volvió a hablar.

‒¿Cuántos años tienes?

‒19.

‒Pareces más joven‒murmuró, mirando al suelo. Ya no le faltaba ningún zapato.

‒Gracias‒contestó Leia, divertida‒. ¿Me dirás ahora cuántos tienes tú?

Han levantó la vista y ella se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el color de sus ojos. _Dios, Organa, es un niño. ¿En qué estas pensando?_

‒Creo que tengo 10‒dijo.

‒¿Crees?‒Han se encogió de hombros.

‒Sí, supongo. Eso dijeron los droides que me hicieron la revisión médica cuando Shrike me encontró.

 _¿Cuando le encontró?_

A pesar de que la curiosidad la estaba llevando por caminos peligrosos, no quería hablar de temas que incomodasen a su pequeño amigo, así que asintió y decidió cambiar el hilo de la conversación. Si únicamente contaba con la ayuda de un Han Solo de 10 años, haría todo lo posible por aprovecharla.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de agacharse para estar a su altura.

‒Necesito tu ayuda, Han‒susurró, captando toda la atención del niño‒. Necesito que me digas si sabes dónde vive algún Jedi cercano.

‒¿Un Jedi?‒preguntó, confundido, para después echarse a reír‒. ¡Los Jedi no existen! Son cuentos de hadas. Todo el mundo habla de ellos, pero yo todavía no he visto uno, así que...

Leia se incorporó, desanimada. El Han adulto seguía sin creer en los Jedi, a pesar de haber conocido a Obi-Wan y Luke. _Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian..._

‒Entonces supongo que tendré que buscarlo yo sola‒dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la nave.

‒¿Hablas en serio?‒escuchó a Han preguntar detrás suya.

‒Necesito la ayuda de un Jedi. No se me ocurre otra forma de volver.

‒¿Volver a dónde?

La chica dejó de caminar y se giró hacia él. Estaban en la entrada de nuevo.

‒No puedo decírtelo.

Han parecía herido. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

‒Bien, pues adiós.

Dejó a Leia parada en el sitio, mirando como volvía a meterse a la nave.

 _Nunca he visto a un niño tan orgulloso. ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo irme y dejarlo así..._

Los demás parecían haber desaparecido. La Wookie que había conocido anteriormente apareció en la rampa de entrada, con la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera vuelto corriendo. Le gruñó algo que ella no entendió. No parecía estar amenazándola, pero no podía estar totalmente segura sin Han allí para traducir. _Tengo que empezar a estudiar shyriiwook._

Al ver que la chica no la entendía, Dewlanna señaló a la llanura. Leia abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer al hombre moreno que había intentado acorralarla en aquel callejón esa mañana andando en dirección a la nave. _Oh, mierda_.

Dewlanna le hizo más señas para que volviese al interior al mismo tiempo que Han, alertado por los gruñidos de la Wookie, salía para ver lo que pasaba.

‒¡Shrike!‒exclamó‒¡Rápido, dentro!‒agarrándola de la muñeca tiró de ella y corrieron a encerrarse en la misma cabina en la que se había cambiado de ropa.

‒¿Ese hombre es el dueño de esta nave?‒susurró, mientras Han pegaba su oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar a Dewlanna y Shrike‒. Si me ve, estoy muerta‒el niño volvió su atención a ella.

‒¿Lo conoces?‒le preguntó en voz baja. Leia tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

‒Digamos que mi rodilla ha conocido a su entrepierna antes.

‒¿Le has pegado?‒Han empezó a reírse mientras ella le tapaba la boca para que no los descubriesen‒. Cada vez me caes mejor‒murmuró más para sí mismo cuando la princesa lo soltó.

‒¿Suele entrar aquí?‒le dijo, preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner la oreja en la puerta. Leia lo imitó, pero solo alcanzaba a oír a la Wookie.

‒Cuando yo te diga, salimos, rápido y en silencio. Y ten cuidado con la rampa‒Han se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a cogerla, esta vez de la mano‒. ¡Vamos!

El pequeño parecía estar disfrutando toda esa aventura, pero la Fuerza no estaba de su parte. Garris Shrike no se había movido ni un milímetro de la entrada de la Suerte del Comerciante y se toparon con él de frente. No había rastro de Dewlanna. Pararon de golpe mientras el hombre miraba a Han con expresión confusa. Parecía estar a punto de hablar cuando su mirada reparó en la chica que iba a su lado. Su expresión vaciló unos momentos antes de convertirse en una de rabia.

‒¡Tú, maldita zorra!

‒¡Corre!

Han la empujó hacia delante mientras se lanzaba a sí mismo contra Shrike. Le agarró de los brazos para que dejase a Leia pasar. Ella bajó la rampa y corrió unos metros decidida, sabía que el niño no podría retenerlo por mucho tiempo, pero se giró al oír al hombre gritar de dolor. Han le había mordido la mano y ahora corría hacia ella.

‒¿Qué haces? ¡Sigue corriendo!‒le gritó.

Pero Leia volvió sobre sus pasos y lo agarró, a la vez que veía como Shrike salía de la nave hecho una furia y cargado con un bláster.

‒¡No pienso dejarte atrás, Han!‒dijo, mientras apretaba su pequeña mano y echaba a correr, escuchando el sonido de los disparos.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

Han y Leia corrían tan rápido como les era posible a través de la llanura, esquivando los disparos de Shrike, que los seguía unos metros más atrás. Estaban a poca distancia de la civilización de nuevo y algunas personas se giraban asustadas a su paso. Leia creía que, una vez entre la multitud, el hombre dejaría de disparar, para evitar herir a un desconocido. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Aquel mercenario no parecía tener escrúpulos ni preocuparse por nada de eso. Han empezó a tirar de su mano para guiarla por las calles que tan bien conocía.

Estuvieron corriendo durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que el pequeño Solo entró en uno de esos callejones que, aparentemente, no tenían salida y acababan con una gran valla al final del camino. Han empujó la parte de abajo de la valla, abriendo un hueco por el que solo podían entrar niños o, en su caso, gente tan pequeña como Leia.

‒Vamos, por aquí.

Soltando la mano del niño, la princesa se arrastró por el hueco hasta el otro lado. Han la siguió en seguida y golpeó la valla para que volviera a cerrarse. Se puso en pie y volvió a buscar su mano. Continuaron, esta vez a pasos rápidos, mezclándose entre la gente.

‒¿Crees que le hemos despistado?‒preguntó, vigilando cada lado de la calle.

‒No lo sé, Shrike conoce casi todos mis atajos‒respondió Han, visiblemente nervioso.

Leia le dio un apretón, intentando transmitirle seguridad y sonrió.

‒Tranquilo, lo arreglaremos‒le dijo.

‒Estoy tranquilo, no tengo miedo‒contestó él, testarudamente.

‒Claro...‒Leia intentó disimular la sonrisa para no enfadar de nuevo al niño. Volvió a ponerse seria y suspiró‒. Si tan solo tuviera aquí mi bláster...

‒¿Sabes usar un bláster?

El tono de sorpresa y admiración en su voz le pareció de lo más divertido. _Solo espera a verte dentro de unos años, pequeño contrabandista..._

De pronto Leia tuvo un mal presentimiento, la sensación de que alguien los vigilaba y, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un profundo dolor en su hombro derecho. Gimió y se llevó la mano a la zona herida.

‒¡Leia!‒gritó Han, tirando de ella al ver que Shrike volvía a estar cerca de ellos y preparado para disparar de nuevo.

Aguantando el dolor, volvieron a la carrera. La gente se apartaba e intentaba resguardarse de los disparos mientras Han corría, arrastrando a Leia, que trataba de seguirle el ritmo. El niño miraba a cada rato hacia atrás, preocupado por su herida. Al ver que cada vez estaban más cansados y que no podrían seguir así mucho más, decidió entrar en uno de los pubs que más conocía.

Guió a Leia entre los clientes con rapidez hasta llegar a los baños.

‒Entra ahí y venda tu herida mientras yo le despisto‒dijo, empujándola dentro.

‒¿Qué?¡No!¡Han!

Pero ya era tarde. El niño había cerrado la puerta y cuando ella volvió a abrirla, ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, Shrike entraba al pub. Leia se encerró en el cubículo, intentando despejar su mente y rogando por que Han no hiciese nada estúpido. _Por favor, que no le pase nada..._

Vendó su hombro derecho tanto como pudo y esperó lo que le parecieron horas, aunque realmente debían de haber sido unos cuantos minutos, para volver a salir. El local no estaba demasiado lleno, pero lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida. ¿Pero debía irse?¿Y si Han venía a por ella?¿Y si ya no se volvían a encontrar? Su estómago se encogió solo con pensar en esa posibilidad. Tenía que salir de allí y ayudarle. ¿Cómo iba un niño a vencer a un hombre armado?

Se fijó en cada uno de los rincones de aquel pub en busca de algo que le sirviera como arma. Para su suerte, varios de los clientes llevaban blásters. El problema era cómo conseguir uno sin que le volviesen a disparar en el proceso. Decidió ir a por el de un hombre que estaba apoyado en la barra en compañía de una mujer joven. Parecían estar coqueteando. Se acercó a la pareja, despacio pero con decisión. _No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto._

‒¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?‒le dijo al desconocido, que se giró para mirarla de arriba a abajo, confundido. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, continuó‒. ¡No! Ni se te ocurra ponerme más excusas. ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme con ésta?¿Qué te hace que no te haga yo?‒El hombre cerraba y abría la boca como pez en el agua, mientras que la mujer se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja, pero Leia no tenía claro si era de vergüenza o rabia.

‒¿Pero tú quién...?‒empezó a decir él.

‒¡No! No lo niegues‒el barman los miraba entretenido y Leia se acercó más al hombre‒. Está claro que he sido demasiado inocente al fiarme de ti. Ya me dijeron que esto pasaría‒se giró hacia su acompañante para añadir‒. Apuesto a que estaba diciéndote todo lo más ingenioso que se le ocurre para llevarte a su cama, pero no te hagas ilusiones, lo hace con todas‒la mujer lo miró, meneando la cabeza de forma reprobatoria e indignada.

 _Mi trabajo está hecho._

La desconocida se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas mientras el hombre las miraba a ambas en shock. Por su expresión, Leia supuso que estaba intentando recordar si de verdad había tenido relación con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a la mujer que no se fuera, que no conocía a la princesa de nada. Eso pareció enfadarla todavía más y sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada, momento que Leia aprovechó para quitarle el bláster. Para cuando el hombre se recuperó, ninguna seguía allí.

De vuelta en las calles, se preguntó dónde estaría Han. Sin una idea fija de hacia dónde dirigirse, empezó a dar vueltas buscando algún indicio del rumbo que había tomado su amigo. Tampoco había rastro de Shrike.

Empezaba a anochecer y eso solo dificultaría más las cosas. Aún así, se sentía mucho más segura ahora que iba armada. Recorrió unas cuantas manzanas, agradeciendo que Han le hubiera dado la cantimplora con agua. Esperaba que él todavía conservase la suya, esperaba que no estuviese herido, que estuviese escondido y a salvo en algún lugar.

 _¿Qué he hecho? Le he metido en un buen lío. Ya no podrá volver a la nave y eso era lo único que tenía. Si encuentro la forma de hacerlo, yo volveré a la base rebelde, pero él tendrá que quedarse aquí, pasando por todo tipo de adversidades. ¿Y qué ocurre si esto le afecta en su futuro? ¿Y si por esto estoy cambiándolo todo? ¿Y si al volver Han ya no está? ¿Quién llevaría a Luke hasta la Estrella de la Muerte? ¿Quién me haría rabiar y me hablaría con el descaro que él lo hace? Nadie..._

 _No sé si podré seguir adelante con eso en mi conciencia. Sin él...No. No puede ser. Le necesito. Oh, no, ¿desde cuándo necesito a Han Solo? Ayer quería que se fuese y no volver a verle nunca más. Céntrate, Leia, céntrate._

Estaba empezando a llover y no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse bajo el tejado de una tienda. Estar allí parada no le parecía una buena estrategia cuando estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero calarse hasta los huesos tampoco era la mejor de las ideas. La calle le parecía familiar y pronto se dio cuenta de que era la misma en la que había amanecido aquella mañana. Visualizó la vieja fábrica de telas. Allí era donde todo eso había empezado. Algo le decía que debía volver a entrar en ese sitio.

Atravesó la calle con rapidez y, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, se deslizó al interior. Estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío allí dentro, pero al menos estaba seco. La única luz que entraba era la de la luna, colándose por una diminuta ventana al lado de la puerta.

Leia se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que la tormenta cesara. Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Después volvería al pub.

...

No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida pero, tras unos segundos de confusión, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Ya no estaba sola en aquel lugar, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de alguien cerca. Oculta en la oscuridad bajo la ventana, se puso en pie con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, sujetando su recién adquirido bláster. Alcanzó a ver una sombra moverse junto a la puerta y apuntó en su dirección.

‒¡No te muevas!‒dijo, con decisión‒. No hagas ningún movimiento extraño o disparo.

El extrañó se quedó muy quieto, pero no dijo nada.

‒Camina hasta la luz para que pueda verte.

El sonido de unos pasos le hicieron saber que había seguido su orden. Sin duda no iba armado. Sin embargo, Leia no tardó demasiado en dejar de apuntarle.

‒¡Han!‒gritó al ver al pequeño frente a ella, con expresión divertida‒¿Por qué no has dicho que eras tú?

Rápidamente se puso a su lado y lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo. Han se tensó, pero le devolvió el abrazo de forma incómoda, con la cabeza contra su pecho.

‒Estaba tan preocupada...‒suspiró‒¿Dónde te habías metido?‒dijo, al dejarlo libre.

‒Te dije que despistaría a Shrike‒dijo, simplemente.

‒¿Y lo has hecho?

‒Eso creo‒Han empezó a dar vueltas, buscando algo para secar su empapado pelo‒. Pero es mejor si nos vamos cuanto antes de aquí.

‒¿Irnos?¿A dónde?‒preguntó la princesa, que ya no podía ver al pequeño debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

‒He hablado con una anciana del lugar...Me ha dado la dirección de un Jedi‒el niño se quedó callado un momento antes de continuar‒. Yo no creo que existan, además no la conocía de nada y seguramente no estuviera muy bien de la cabeza a esa edad, ¿sabes? Pero la dirección es real así que...

‒¿Así que mi única esperanza reside en las palabras de una desconocida y un niño que no cree en lo que estoy buscando?‒le interrumpió Leia, molesta.

‒¡Hey!‒Han volvió a ponerse bajó la luz de la ventana, sacudiendo su pelo con una vieja sábana‒. Al menos te estoy ayudando, pero si no quieres te doy la dirección y vas tú solita.

Leia observó su expresión enfadada, que tanto le recordaba al Han adulto. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y, quitándole la sábana de las manos, le ayudó a secar el pelo.

‒Estás empapado, Han.

‒¿No me digas?

‒Será mejor que esperemos hasta la mañana para salir. Con este frío y la lluvia te enfermarás‒dijo, pasándole la manta por los hombros y alejándose en busca de otra para ella.

Escuchó los cortos pasos de Han al seguirla.

‒¿Dónde has conseguido el bláster?‒le preguntó, ya menos molesto y más curioso.

Leia permaneció callada mientras recogía del suelo lo que parecía ser la manta donde se despertó aquella mañana.

‒¿Lo has robado?

‒Lo he tomado prestado.

‒O sea que lo has robado‒dijo, riendo, mientras ella rodaba los ojos en la oscuridad.

‒Eres imposible.

‒¿A qué hombre has pateado esta vez?

‒Han, cállate.

…

Tumbados sobre el frío suelo y en la soledad de la vieja fábrica, la princesa se encontró a sí misma incapaz de dormir. Se sentía muy aliviada al haberse reunido con Han de nuevo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el momento de volver a su tiempo, en el momento en el que dejaría a aquel niño solo. _De nuevo..._

Le escuchó removerse en su sitio. Para no estar dormido, estaba terriblemente callado.

‒¿Han?‒susurró.

Apenas recibió un soñoliento "¿uhm?" como respuesta.

‒¿Tienes frío?

‒No.

‒¿Seguro?

‒Si, estoy bien.

‒Siento mucho haberte metido en este lío‒soltó, avergonzada‒. Ahora no podrás volver a la nave ni ver a Dewlanna...

Han volvió a removerse, como si se hubiera dado la vuelta para estar frente a frente. No podía estar demasiado segura por la ausencia de luz.

‒No importa‒le escuchó decir‒. Estaba pensando en marcharme de todas formas.

‒¿Marcharte a dónde?‒respondió, sorprendida. Casi pudo imaginarlo encogiéndose de hombros.

‒No sé. Donde sea es mejor que bajo las órdenes de Shrike.

Ya no podía ocultar más su curiosidad, Leia nunca se había entrometido en la vida de los demás. Pero la de Han Solo le interesaba demasiado. _Tengo que saber por qué acabó con Shrike, qué pasó con sus padres..._ Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él se adelantó.

‒¿Dónde vas a ir tú, Leia?¿De dónde eres?

Pensó por un momento si debía decir la verdad al pequeño.

‒Alderaan...‒dijo en un susurro‒. Soy de Alderaan. Pero no es ahí donde voy.

 _Aunque no sabes cuánto me gustaría._ Todavía dolía demasiado recordar que ya nada la sujetaba, que estaba sola en la galaxia.

‒¿Y en qué trabajas?

‒Han, no puedo decírtelo. Lo siento. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Se sentía fatal por ocultárselo casi todo cuando él le había contado mucho más, pero era por su propio bien. No podía ser informado de los problemas del futuro. Las cosas pasaban de la forma en que lo hacían por alguna razón.

‒¿Tienes novio?‒dijo, de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

‒¿Qué?¿A qué viene eso?

‒No sé. Curiosidad‒Leia juraría que podía ver su sonrojo.

‒No‒respondió‒. Mi trabajo...digamos que ocupa todo mi tiempo.

‒¿Nunca has tenido?‒ella no dijo nada‒. Venga ya, no te creo. ¿Tampoco puedes contarme eso?‒Han parecía más indignado por eso que por no saber sobre su trabajo.

‒¿Por qué no me crees?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras Leia esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Tenía la sensación de que el niño ya no quería seguir hablando de eso. Aún así, decidió insistir.

‒Eh, ¿te has dormido de repente?‒golpeó suavemente uno de sus costados y Han soltó una especie de gruñido para que supiera que seguía despierto‒¿por qué no te crees que no haya tenido novio todavía?‒él bufó antes de responder.

‒Porque si yo tuviera tu edad, me gustaría serlo‒respondió, descaradamente.

Leia se quedó quieta al principio, digiriendo la información. Después intentó aguantar la risa para que el pequeño no pensara que se estaba riendo de él. La verdad es que la situación le parecía de lo más surrealista. Un Han de 10 años haciéndole cumplidos, diciéndole que sería su novio. _Dios, podría usar esto en contra de Han toda su vida._

‒No te gustaría‒le dijo, sonriendo tristemente‒. Créeme, te sacaría de quicio.

Han no dijo nada, pero ella sabía que no había terminado de hacer preguntas.

‒¿Vives con tus padres?‒preguntó, un rato después, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese de nuevo.

‒No‒dijo, secamente. Respiró hondo antes de añadir‒. Murieron.

‒Lo siento.

‒No te preocupes.

Esta vez el silencio fue necesario. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar la última imagen que había tenido de Alderaan de su mente. No quería, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Necesitaba ser fuerte. El único momento en el que se dejaba a sí misma ser débil, era en sus sueños. Y solo porque no podía controlarlos.

Se centró en recordar que debía volver a la base en Hoth, que tenían la dirección de alguien que podía ser un Jedi, que tal vez pronto estaría en el que ahora era su único hogar: la rebelión.

‒Supongo...‒empezó a decir Han‒. Supongo que los míos también.

Le costó unos segundos recapitular para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo su amigo. Finalmente, no tendría que preguntar. Pero ahora no estaba segura de si quería escuchar su historia. Buscó la mano del niño a su lado para darle apoyo.

‒¡Han, estás helado!‒exclamó al tocarle‒. Pensaba que habías dicho que no tenías frío.

‒Y lo sigo diciendo‒dijo, testarudamente, soltándose de su agarre.

‒¿Es que nunca dejas que nadie te cuide?

‒Si quieres se lo digo a Shrike‒respondió él con ironía, y Leia se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente.

‒Lo siento. ¿Shrike te llevó a su nave cuando ellos murieron?‒preguntó, delicadamente.

‒No‒dijo Han‒. Él me encontró deambulando cerca del muelle. Al menos eso es lo que él dice, yo ya no me acuerdo. Creo que tenía 5 años‒dejó de hablar para cambiar de posición, dándole la espalda de nuevo‒. No tengo ni idea de qué pasó. No recuerdo a ninguna madre ni a ningún padre. A nadie.

Leia se quedó sin saber qué decir. Este niño hablaba con tal serenidad que parecía imposible que fuese tan pequeño. Volvió a sorprenderse a sí misma sintiéndose muy protectora hacia él.

No había conocido ninguna figura paterna y, quitando que tenía que robar para sobrevivir, había resultado ser una muy buena persona. Ella sabía que el Han adulto también lo era, a pesar de esforzarse en demostrar lo contrario. _Supongo que todos construimos muros a nuestro alrededor..._

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte con Luke. Esa vez supo que era una de esas personas con las que ella nunca podría llevarse bien, y no porque ella fuese una princesa y él un contrabandista, sino porque tenían el mismo temperamento. Ambos querían dominar y dirigir. Ambos eran fieles a sí mismos y no aceptaban órdenes de nadie. Y probablemente ambos necesitaban a alguien que les quisiera por quienes eran. _Si no fuera tan orgulloso..._

‒¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, Han?‒preguntó, desviando la conversación.

‒Uhm...No lo sé.

‒¿No tienes ninguna idea?

‒Bueno...‒dudó.

‒Ah, ya, no quieres decírmelo‒Leia le dio la espalda, fingiendo prepararse para dormir de verdad‒. Lo entiendo.

‒No, no es eso‒Le escuchó incorporarse para quedar sentado en su sitio‒. Es que...‒hizo una pausa‒. No sé, me gustaría entrar en la Academia, pero...no sé si alguien como yo...podría‒dijo, bajando la voz cada vez más.

 _¿Han Solo inseguro?_ Leia volvió a cambiar de posición y sonrió. Sabía de primera mano que Han había entrado. Aunque después las cosas no acabasen demasiado bien, al menos le hacía feliz saber que llegó a cumplir uno de sus sueños de la infancia.

‒Estoy segura de que sí.

‒¿Tú crees?‒la emoción en la voz del pequeño hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchase.

‒Claro que sí. Y también serás un gran piloto‒respondió.

‒¿Cómo lo sabes?

‒Llámalo intuición femenina.

El niño rió y volvió a recostarse. Se quedaron en silencio y la princesa decidió que era hora de descansar, al menos por unas horas.

No estaba segura de cómo se sentía respecto a buscar la ayuda de un Jedi. Luke era el único que conocía, pero él no estaba allí para ayudarla. De hecho, era probable que ni siquiera hubiese nacido. Pero si alguien con el poder de un Jedi no podía llevarla de vuelta a su tiempo, nadie podría. Y aún así, no era capaz de calmarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento y nunca había sentido nada así.

Además, como si no fuera suficiente con eso, no podía quitarse a Han de la cabeza. Ni al pequeño recostado a su lado, ni al adulto que a veces quería matar. Y eso la confundía y la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

‒¿Leia?

‒¿Si?

‒Es que...Sí que tengo un poco de frío.

Leia suspiró antes de buscar a tientas el cuerpo del pequeño y pegarlo contra el suyo.

 **Continuará.**

NA: Gracias a los que os tomáis el tiempo para comentar. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte IV**

La luz solar y el murmullo de la gente fuera de la vieja fábrica despertaron a Leia, justo como lo habían hecho el día anterior. La única diferencia era que, esta vez, no estaba sola ni desorientada. Entreabrió con dificultad sus ojos para encontrarse con la cabeza de Han usando su hombro como almohada. Además, uno de sus pequeños brazos cruzaba sobre su estómago y una de sus piernas estaba enrollada con una de las suyas.

Leia miró al techo mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Primero debía asegurarse de que Han tuviera un sitio al que ir. No iba a marcharse y abandonarlo en las calles. Lo había decidido. Tal vez alguien quisiera hacerse cargo de él. Pero dudaba de que aquel pequeño cabezota aceptase algo así. Encontrar a ese Jedi parecía la única opción para ambos, quizá así después de hacerlo podrían enviar al niño a algún sitio más seguro, lejos de Garris Shrike. Quizá cambiase algo en su historia, pero estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo con tal de que pudiera crecer en un sitio mejor.

No había dormido más de dos horas y se había despertado a cada rato por culpa de sus habituales pesadillas. Aun así había conseguido calmarse y no despertar a Han. Pero en esos momentos en los que había intentado dormirse de nuevo, su mente solo había podido pensar en una cosa. Una nueva revelación que no podía ignorar por más tiempo: _me gusta Han Solo_. _Sí. Y no es solo que me caiga bien este niño que ronca en mi hombro. Me gusta el Han adulto...Por todos los dioses, ¿cómo ha pasado esto?_

Lo último que quería Leia Organa era empezar a enamorarse de alguien. Entre muchas otras razones, la principal era que estaban en medio de una guerra. Y ella no debía preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuese la rebelión. _Además...Todo lo que alguna vez amé, acabó explotando en millones de pedazos..._

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre. Inclinó levemente la cabeza para ver que Han seguía dormido. No parecían importarle ni la luz ni el ruido de fuera. Claro que habiendo pasado lo que llevaba de vida entre una nave y las calles, debía de ser un experto en dormir bajo cualquier circunstancia. Observó sus facciones por un rato, dándose cuenta de que nunca había podido mirarlo tan de cerca ni durante tanto tiempo. El Han adulto siempre bromeaba cuando pillaba a alguien observándole tan fijamente. Sonrió con el recuerdo. _Presumido._

El niño se removió y se acurrucó más cerca de su pecho. Instintivamente, Leia llevó la mano a su pelo para acariciarlo con suavidad. No sabía qué le había pasado a sus padres, pero esperaba que no lo hubiesen abandonado a conciencia. No podría entender que alguien hiciera algo así. Y mucho menos a un niño como él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó su mano bruscamente. Han volvió a moverse y apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos del todo.

‒Buenos días, dormilón. Ya casi no sentía el hombro‒le dijo.

Desorientado al principio, el pequeño se incorporó, avergonzado, cuando fue consciente de la posición en la que había estado durmiendo. Leia lo imitó, quedando ambos sentados. Han bostezó y se pasó una mano por sus despeinados cabellos. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

‒¿Me estabas tocando el pelo?‒preguntó, acusadoramente.

‒Sí, claro, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer‒dijo ella, y se puso en pie antes de tirar la manta a un lado y añadir‒Vamos, bello durmiente, es hora de salir de aquí.

…

‒¡Te he dicho que no es por ahí!

Han tiraba de ella mientras intentaban no chocarse con los transeúntes. Aunque al principio se había negado, diciendo que sabía andar por sí mismo, el pequeño había acabado aceptando que era más seguro caminar de la mano para no terminar separándose. A Leia le estaba empezando a preocupar la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Pero no era momento de pararse a pensar en eso.

‒Llevamos horas dando vueltas, dijiste que estaba cerca‒dijo.

‒Escucha, hermana‒contestó Han apuntándole con el dedo en un gesto típico del hombre que ella conocía‒¿Quién de los dos vive aquí? Yo, ¿no es cierto? Pues entonces hazme caso.

‒Estoy segura de que ya hemos pasado por delante de esos árboles y esos puestos antes.

‒Claro que no, pero como no eres de aquí, todos te parecen iguales.

‒Si tú lo dices...

‒Claro que lo digo.

‒¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

‒Sí.

‒Bien.

‒Bien.

La princesa resopló, convenciéndose de que matar al niño le acabaría trayendo más inconvenientes que beneficios. Miró a la bolsa que cargaba, donde iban unos pastelillos que habían comprado con algo del dinero que Han llevaba encima. Dinero sobre el que ella había decidido no preguntar. Su estómago rugió con adelanto al preguntarle si tenía hambre y ambos decidieron parar a reponer sus energías.

Las estrechas calles de Corellia que habían recorrido el día anterior no parecían nada pequeñas en comparación con las de la zona en la que se encontraban ahora. Leia tenía la sensación de que cada vez se alejaban más de la civilización y, aún así, la cantidad de gente en las calles nunca disminuía. Parecía ser un planeta muy concurrido. Miraba a todos los edificios mientras se preguntaba dónde se encontraría el Jedi al que buscaban. _¿Cómo se supone que vamos a reconocerlo? Tampoco podemos ir por ahí preguntando...No es seguro y nos tomarían por locos..._

Sabía que su padre, Bail Organa, había luchado en las Guerras Clon con Obi-Wan Kenobi ese año. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de si se encontraban en una parte del año anterior o posterior a aquel acontecimiento. Y, de todas formas, ninguno de los dos podía estar en Corellia, no podían ayudarla. Pensar que su padre estaba vivo en ese momento le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y una inestabilidad emocional por la que no debía dejarse llevar si quería seguir aparentando ser fuerte. _Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para detener esas guerras...El año que viene los Jedi serán historia y el Imperio se alzará._

Más que frustrada con la situación, se concentró en mirar al niño que comía un pastelillo sentado a su lado. Cuando terminó, Han tenía manchada la barbilla. Todavía se le hacía raro no ver una cicatriz en ese lugar.

‒¿Qué miras?‒preguntó el niño a la defensiva.

Leia rió antes de coger su cara entre sus manos para limpiarle. Han no tardó en ponerse rojo y alejarse, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

‒¡No hagas eso!‒se quejó, frotando con su propia mano el lugar manchado.

La princesa rodó los ojos murmurando que era un niño imposible.

Pronto el ambiente cambió y Leia se empezó a sentir muy incómoda, como cuando sintió que estaban siendo vigilados y acabó siendo atacada por Shrike. Sin perder tiempo y sin querer repetir ese incidente, se incorporó y sacó el bláster de sus botas. Volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Han y continuaron su búsqueda, esta vez caminando más deprisa y sin discutir.

…

 _Sabía que no debía haberle hecho caso_.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de un discreto edificio al lado de un pequeño callejón, Han había insistido en rodearlo y echar un vistazo. Ella había optado por esperar allí hasta que alguien apareciera. Habían discutido y Han había soltado su mano para ir por su cuenta. Incapaz de detener a su obstinado compañero, había acabado luchando con su propio orgullo durante unos segundos antes de seguir al niño. Pero al girar la esquina del callejón, Han ya no estaba allí. No había ni rastro de él.

Había gritado su nombre una y otra vez, dando vueltas alrededor del edificio para acabar de nuevo en la puerta donde se habían separado. Ahora la rabia y la culpabilidad la estaban consumiendo. Sin darle más tiempo a pensar, una mujer morena de impresionantes ojos azules apareció frente a ella. Leia alzó la mirada y al posarla en la desconocida, algo le dijo que habían encontrado al Jedi que buscaban. Irónicamente, Han no estaba allí para verlo.

…

Luminara Unduli le abrió las puertas de su apartamento y escuchó a Leia atentamente mientras esta le contaba que venía de una época diferente. Tratando de dejar lo absurdo de la situación a un lado, le explicó cómo no tenía ni idea de por qué o de qué manera había llegado hasta allí. Decidió no añadir detalles que pudiesen afectar a la historia de la Jedi, pero sintió que la mujer podía leer su mente con solo mirarla.

‒Así que tu amigo desapareció...‒dijo la mujer, ofreciéndole una taza de té para calmar sus nervios‒. Poca gente sabe de mi estancia aquí, estoy de paso en el planeta, así que no creo que haya sido a causa de eso. ¿Crees que ese mercenario del que me hablabas ha podido tener algo que ver?

Leia tragó de golpe, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

‒No lo sé‒admitió‒, creí que nos había perdido la pista ayer. Pero espero que no haya sido él, no sé qué sería capaz de hacerle a Han. Es solo un niño...‒susurró, decaída.

‒Está bien‒dijo Luminara, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro‒, te ayudaré a encontrar al niño. Y después veré que puedo hacer con lo tuyo.

‒¿Has hecho algo así alguna vez?‒la Jedi negó con la cabeza y Leia suspiró‒. Esto es una pesadilla...

‒Alguien en la Orden podrá ayudarme, no te preocupes.

‒¿La Orden Jedi?‒preguntó Leia, curiosa‒. He oído hablar de ella.

 _Y sé que desaparecerá._ Una ola de remordimientos se apoderó de ella, pero intentó expulsar esos pensamientos de su mente. Luminara sonrió.

‒Si te soy sincera, no soy un miembro muy destacado‒Leia pensó que eso no era muy alentador, pero no dijo nada‒, soy algo así como una asesora. Pero llevo mucho tiempo en ella. Y estoy a cargo de una joven padawan que pronto se unirá a nosotros.

La princesa asintió pensando por un momento lo mucho que le gustaría a Luke conocer a esas personas. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

‒¿Conoces a alguien llamado Skywalker?‒preguntó.

‒¿Skywalker?‒Luminara parecía muy sorprendida‒. Sí, es parte de la Orden. Ha sido aprendiz de un gran Jedi y amigo mío.

 _Obi-Wan._

Luke le había contado en varias ocasiones cómo había sido su primer encuentro con el viejo Jedi en Tatooine, cómo este le había explicado la verdad sobre su padre y sobre la Fuerza.

‒¿Conoces tú a alguien llamado así?‒preguntó la mujer.

Leia asintió y ambas se quedaron en silencio, conscientes de que no debían intercambiar más información.

…

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando ambas mujeres volvían al pequeño apartamento. Habían buscado a Han por los alrededores y no habían dado con nada que pudiera llevarlas hasta él. Leia se sentía más derrotada que nunca. La opresión en su pecho se había convertido en un gran agujero negro que la arrastraba más y más hacia el fondo. Aun así, no estaba tan nerviosa como antes y sospechaba que la presencia de la Jedi junto a ella tenía mucho que ver con eso. _Oh Han, ¿dónde estás?_

El silencio del callejón se vio interrumpido de pronto. Luminara giró sobre sus talones mucho antes que ella. Barriss, su padawan, a la que Leia había conocido esa tarde, llegó tan rápida como un relámpago con el sable láser en la mano. A su lado venía un gran wookie con alguien en brazos. El corazón empezó a latirle con violencia en cuanto reconoció a Dewlanna cargando a un inconsciente y magullado Han.

‒¡Han!‒gritó mientras corría a su lado. El niño se había visto obviamente envuelto en alguna clase de pelea y no había resultado nada bien‒. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

La wookie gruñó unas cuantas palabras mientras mecía al pequeño.

‒Parece que tu amigo ha saldado sus deudas con Garris Shrike‒explicó Barriss‒. Lo siento, cuando los encontré ya había pegado al niño. Si no fuera porque esta wookie se entrepuso entre ellos, quizá no podría haberlo traído de vuelta.

Leia sintió ganas de vomitar. Shrike era el ser más despreciable de la galaxia en esos momentos y temía que, si volvía a cruzarse con él, le dispararía sin piedad. Miró a Dewlanna agradeciendo que Han la tuviese a su lado.

‒Llevadle dentro, lo curaremos.

...

Han había vuelto en sí a mitad de la noche mientras Luminara y Barriss se ocupaban de sus heridas. Por unos segundos, sus ojos habían estado llenos de miedo ante la desconocida, pero pronto vio a Dewlanna al lado de la puerta, observándole, y a Leia cogiéndole la mano, y volvió a ser el mismo niño orgulloso de siempre.

‒Dewlanna nos ha contado lo que ha pasado‒le explicó ella mientras la Jedi y su aprendiz los dejaban solos‒. Lo siento mucho, Han, ha sido todo mi culpa.

‒No es verdad‒la interrumpió él‒. Shrike ya me tenía ganas de todas formas, esto solo ha sido la excusa que estaba buscando. Además, no es la primera vez que me pega.

La princesa cada vez se sentía peor al saber que debía abandonar a Han en este lugar. Dewlanna habló, acercándose al niño y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El pequeño Solo pareció triste un momento antes de contestar.

‒Ya, ya...Lo sé‒dijo Han‒. ¿Van a ayudarte?‒habló, dirigiéndose a Leia de nuevo. Ella asintió‒¿De verdad son Jedi?‒preguntó, mirando a la puerta por la que las mujeres habían desaparecido.

Leia sonrió tristemente. _Siempre tan desconfiado_.

Han empezó a hablar con su amiga wookie hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

…

Un par de horas después, Luminara y Barriss volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de hablar.

‒Sabemos cómo ayudarte, Leia, ¿estás preparada?‒dijo la primera.

La aludida, sentada al lado de Han en el sofá, se sintió terriblemente nerviosa y asustada. Miró a todos los presentes mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

‒¿Ahora mismo?‒preguntó. Miró al niño y la wookie antes de añadir‒¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos?

Esta vez fue el turno de Han y Dewlanna de intercambiar miradas cómplices. La wookie rugió algo en su dirección.

‒En realidad...‒empezó Han. Carraspeó e hizo una leve mueca de dolor antes de levantarse‒. Nosotros tenemos que volver ya al _Suerte del Comerciante._

‒¿Qué?‒exclamó Leia, poniéndose de pie‒. ¿Estás loco? ¡No podéis volver allí con ese hombre! ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho!‒el niño se encogió de hombros.

‒Dewlanna trabaja ahí, tiene una deuda que pagar‒su amiga volvió a rugir pesadamente‒ Y yo tampoco tengo otro sitio al que ir‒al ver que Leia iba a responder, siguió hablando‒. Cuando sea un poco más mayor, podré irme y buscar un trabajo. Pero por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio. Dewlanna se dirigió a Leia, pero ella seguía sin entender a la wookie.

‒Oh, venga ya...No soy un bebé‒se quejó Han.

‒¿Qué ha dicho?‒preguntó ella.

‒Dewlanna promete que cuidará de Han mientras esté a bordo de esa nave‒tradujo Barriss.

Leia se sintió tan conmovida con la promesa de la wookie que pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo, solo sacudió su mano con ella en agradecimiento. Se produjo un embarazoso silencio en la sala hasta que Luminara dijo que debían ponerse manos a la obra.

‒Bueno...‒dijo Han, frotándose la nuca, incómodo‒. Espero que todo funcione y vuelvas a tu planeta.

‒Si, yo también‒Leia intentó con todas sus fuerzas tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta‒. Y tú no te metas en más líos, por favor.

‒No prometo nada‒le respondió Han, sonriendo fanfarronamente.

Dewlanna gruñó desde la puerta, esperando al niño. Luminara y Barriss se despidieron de él con la mano, quedándose detrás de Leia.

‒Ya voy, ya voy‒dijo rodando los ojos.

‒Cuídate mucho, Han.

‒Tu también.

El pequeño caminó hacia la salida mientras Leia lo observaba y escuchaba a ambas Jedi susurrar en su espalda. _No llores, Leia, por favor, no llores..._

Antes de alcanzar a la wookie, Han giró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Se detuvo a un metro de ella y la miró sonrojado. Ella intentó sonreír.

‒¿Qué pasa?‒le dijo.

Han miró a sus pies antes de responder.

‒¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Leia dejó escapar una risita nerviosa que para nada parecía suya. Se agachó para abrazar y besar a su amigo en la mejilla. Cuando se separaron, el pequeño salió corriendo.

Para cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, los ojos de Leia ya se habían llenado de lágrimas. Un segundo después, todo lo que vio fue oscuridad.

…

‒Oh, cielos.

 _¿C-3PO?_

‒Oh, cielos. La señorita Leia parece estar volviendo en sí.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, a parte de la familiar voz de su dorado androide, fue de la suave superficie sobre la que se encontraba y el peso de las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Lo siguiente, al sacar las manos para frotar sus ojos, fue el frío y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que casi le hizo vomitar.

‒¿Leia?‒preguntó una voz conocida, mientras notaba el peso de alguien sentándose en su cama.

‒¿Luke?

Abrió con dificultad sus ojos para ver la cara del rubio a poca distancia. Luke suspiró aliviado y se echó hacia atrás.

‒Leia, nos has dado un buen susto. Creímos que no ibas a despertar nunca.

 _¿Despertar?_ Leia se incorporó despacio, con la ayuda de su amigo. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a su hombro herido. _¿Herido? No está herido. Pero juraría que...¿Qué?_

‒Has estado dormida durante dos días enteros. Nunca había visto nada igual. Cuando no apareciste por la base, todos se preocuparon mucho‒explicó Luke, mientras Leia sujetaba su cabeza, intentando suavizar el dolor‒. Al final tuvimos que entrar a echar un vistazo. Espero que no te moleste.

‒Ya te dije que su alteza se estaría tomando un descanso, muchacho, eres demasiado dramático‒al oír esa voz, Leia miró hacia la puerta donde un Han adulto observaba la escena, recostado sobre el marco.

Leia tragó saliva, notando lo seca que estaba su garganta. Apenas sabía qué decir. Todo había sido tan real que se negaba a creer que hubiese sido un sueño. Había visto la infancia de Han Solo, de eso estaba segura. Luke seguía mirándola con preocupación, así que se levantó de la cama con cuidado, ignorando el mareo.

‒Iré a avisar a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?‒escuchó al Jedi decir, aunque en algún lugar muy lejano para ella.

‒Señorita Leia, es un gran alivio verla activa de nuevo. Si me permite decirlo, temía que hubiese entrado usted en alguna especie de coma humano. Por supuesto, no soy un droide especializado en medicina, pero sé que durante situaciones de...

‒Corta el rollo, lingote de oro‒interrumpió Han.

Leia se dirigía al baño cuando el corelliano la detuvo, cogiéndola por el brazo.

‒¿Estás bien?‒le preguntó.

Algo dentro de ella se removió al levantar la vista y ver los mismos ojos con facciones mucho más adultas. Todavía podía ver al niño que le había robado su identificación en las calles de Corellia, en su...¿sueño?

Asintió, incapaz de hablar. Si seguía allí de pie junto a él mucho más tiempo, acabaría echándose a sus brazos. Y no era eso lo que debería hacer. Este Han no era el mismo del que se había despedido. Necesitaba meter la cabeza bajo el agua y aclarar sus pensamientos.

‒C-3PO y yo estaremos aquí fuera hasta que vuelva Luke, por si necesitas algo‒dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Leia lo miró de nuevo como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Parecía preocupado por ella.

‒Tu cicatriz‒susurró‒...¿te la hizo Garris Shrike?

Han frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, entre sorprendido y confuso, pero para cuando iba a responder, ella ya había entrado al baño.

...

 _Un par de semanas después..._

‒Es usted bueno en el combate, Solo‒escuchó a Rieekan decir‒. Es una lástima perderle.

‒Gracias, general, pero si no pago a Jabba seré hombre muerto.

Intentó aparentar que prestaba atención a las pantallas frente a ella mientras escuchaba a Han moverse por la sala. Sabía que pronto se dirigiría a ella.

‒Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, alteza‒dijo, mientras Leia se giraba para mirarle.

‒Así es‒respondió fríamente.

‒Bien. No se ponga sentimental conmigo, princesa, hasta la vista.

Le dio bruscamente la espalda y avanzó por el pasillo que comunicaba con el centro de mando. Mordiéndose el labio, indecisa, acabó por seguirle.

‒¡Han!‒el corelliano se detuvo y la miró.

‒¿Sí, alteza?

‒Creí que habías decidido quedarte.

‒El cazador de recompensas en Ord Mantell me hizo cambiar de idea.

Los rebeldes pasaban de largo por su lado, acostumbrados a las constantes discusiones.

‒Han, te necesitamos.

‒¿Necesitamos?¿Y lo que necesitas tú?

‒¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas.

‒Probablemente no.

‒¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

‒Vamos, quieres que me quede por lo que sientes por mí.

‒Sí, eres de gran ayuda para nosotros. Eres un líder nato.

‒No, no es por eso. ¡Oh, vamos!

‒Te estás imaginando cosas.

‒¿De veras? Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues?‒Han paró un momento, antes de añadir‒¿Temías que me fuera sin darte un beso de despedida?

Leia se quedó quieta unos segundos. Volvió a verse a sí misma de repente en aquel apartamento, con Luminara y Barriss detrás suya, y un Han avergonzado, pidiéndole precisamente eso, mientras Dewlanna esperaba en la puerta. Recordaba el cuerpo del pequeño entre sus brazos, las ganas de llorar al dejarlo ir, la opresión en el pecho, las ganas de protegerlo, de quedarse con él y que nadie le hiciese daño nunca más. Todavía quería eso. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Cuando salió de su trance, sin embargo, solo dijo:

‒Antes preferiría besar a un wookie.

 **Fin.**


End file.
